My Sakura Is Pregnant
by Hana Asuki
Summary: I, Uchiha Sasuke, have just received news that my wife, Har- Uchiha Sakura, is pregnant. Even though I'm on a business trip far, far away from my LOVELY wife, I bet she can hear me screaming for joy.


**SUMMARY: I, Uchiha Sasuke, have just received news that my wife, Har- Uchiha Sakura, is pregnant. Even though I'm on a business trip (far, far) away from my LOVELY wife, I bet she can hear me screaming for joy.**

**A/N: Everything is in Sasuke's POV. I do not own Naruto, just the plot.**

* * *

**(In Miami, Florida, US)**

**Uchiha Mansion**

"UGH!!!"

I had just been dreaming about Sakura... again!

'Another 2 days until I get back to her.' I thought.

Why can't this nightmare end? Now, I needed **another **cold shower. Just as I was about to head into the bathroom, for that much needed shower, my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Sakura's... pregnant!"

"Oh, OK."

3

.

2

.

1

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"You finally caught on."

Being an Uchiha, I was back to my cool and collected self. Wait. Why was Naruto calling at 3 a.m.

Oh right, I'm in another country.

"So, how many months along is she?"

"2 months. Did you knock her up before you left for your business trip?"

I blushed, though only a microscope could see it.

"So, what if I did?" I smirked at the thought of Naruto's face right now.

"OMG! You deflowered Sakura-chan. "

"Hn. Dobe." I ended the call.

I was lucky, 'cause I had been preparing for this day. I walked over to the bookshelf and took out a book:

**Pregnancy For Dummies: Husband Version**

I cringed at the cover of the book. Yellow. Reminded me too much about the dobe. I walked back to bed, book in hand, and spent the rest of the night finishing it. I think I forgot to do something... Oh well. 'I can't wait to get back.' I thought.

.

.

.

**(2 Days Later)**

**Konoha International Airport, Japan**

There standing in **ALL **her glory, stood Uchiha Sakura (with a little bump on her tummy area, I might add). 'Her smile is making my libido act up.' Though I would never admit.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!"

I didn't say anything to her because actions speak louder than words. Yup! You guessed it I KISSED her. In front of PEOPLE. PDA's not my thing, but whatever.

.

.

.

**(7 Months Later)**

Now, I understood why the book said 'Get ready'. I'm really exhausted. It's already been 7 months since I came back. 7 torturous months. Everything the book said was right. EVERYTHING. From the morning sicknesses to the weird cravings. I mean, peanut butter and tomatoes?

'_Oh Tomato God! Please forgive my dearest, dearest wife._' my Inner screamed.

"SASUKE!?!"

Oh Oh...

"Yes?"

"My water just broke!"

Double Oh Oh...

I literally jumped down from the 3rd floor to the Ground floor (cause I great like that) and carried Sakura while running to the hospital, which just so happened to be a 5 minute walk from our mansion. Since **I ran**, of course it took me less than a minute to get there (actually, it took me 39 seconds).

.

.

.

You see, being an Uchiha, I was already prepared for this (with the help of a _certain_ book). We were currently inside the labor room.

"Sakura-san, I need you to push harder."

"I AM pushing harder, you fuckin' dimwit!" Wow! Sakura cursed.

'_Remember what the book said, Uchiha. While in labor, colorful words might come out from your spouse. Now, all you need to do is calm her down._' my Inner said

'OK. I can do that.' I smirked. I knew exactly what to do.

I bended down towards Sakura and started whispering sweet things to her. Almost instantly her swearings stopped. I could see the blush on Sakura's face. I smirked. The nurse just shook her head.

"Sakura-san, just one more push."

.

.

.

There I was, holding my little bundle of joy. I smiled. Something I rarely did before. Right now, the woman who brought me joy was asleep. Naruto and the gang (which consisted of Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Neji and Shikamaru) were on their way here.

"Hey you." I cooed. He gurgled.

Yup, he. We had a son. He was an exact a copy of me, except for the dark green eyes. Not knowing someone was there, I continued to play with my son.

"Teme's finally gone soft."

I looked up to see Naruto leaning on the door frame.

"Hn. Where are the others?"

"They're at McDonalds. Ino said something about hospital food being gross."

"Aa."

"So, what's his name?"

I smiled again.

"Uchiha Kai."

.

.

.

Life has never been this good.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**


End file.
